


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master knows the Doctor wants him ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 201

"You know you want me." The Master arched against the Doctor, overwhelmed by need. "Just tell me how. Fast, slow, rough, painful? I don't care who sticks what in where, just _touch me_."

The Doctor's hands clamped down on his wrists, straight-armed him against the wall, and who would have thought that being completely overmatched in strength could turn him on so fiercely?

"The spores of the tl'heilei flower have an aphrodidiac effect on Trakenite physiology. The sedative will take effect soon, I'll put you to bed, and in the morning, we can pretend that none of this ever happened."


End file.
